


Sleeping At Last

by The_Hybrid



Series: Letters From River Song [11]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River's final message</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the title of this one is slightly misleading (SPOILERS), so just don't worry about our poor River just yet.
> 
> I got the title from my current favourite band, Sleeping at Last, who I normally listen to while I'm writing. Mainly because I can't watch doctor who and write at the same time, but anyway. Hope you enjoy it!

Hello Doctor.  
  
I'm not sure how long it's been since I wrote something for you. But I do know this: we're all safe here. My whole team is happy now, and they've all settled down. Me, on the other hand, I've grown restless after all these years. Restless of sitting in an imaginary house with imaginary furniture and a life that isn't really real. I'm not alive, and any form of fun has gone from even this endless universe. I am merely surviving now, and I'm sick of it. You know what that's like. I know you do. Surviving because there's nothing else to do, not even capable of escaping your little universe you've created for yourself.  
   
So I'm leaving. I'm moving on. I've said goodbye to everyone, even CAL and Dr Moon. They both know there's nothing they can do to stop me, so they haven't even tried. I'm going tomorrow, and I have no idea when I'll hear from the current you again. But I know this: It's not the end for you. It never will be. For as long as you survive, I'll always be with you, giving you pointers, annoying you, whether you can see me or not. Because you'll never get rid of me.  
   
So goodbye Doctor, but don't worry.

  
It's okay. It's okay, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run!  
Because we will always run. Together. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh if you like this, please go like my Tumblr page, The-Hybrid-WhoLock. I'll be telling you when I post another piece, plus I've got some cool insight thingies I'll post on there. Hope to see you soon!
> 
> Oh, and finally, it really makes me happy when someone kudos or comments on my work, it gives me the confidence to keep writing, so pretty please? I love hearing your insights and tips!


End file.
